


The Yoga Instructor

by MadQueen



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: F/M, Mirror Sex, Reader-Insert, Ricardo is a reassuring boyfriend hes really sweet ok, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: It was your 14th week at the bi-weekly yoga class (He had convinced you to join after you’d been dating for a few weeks), and you knew a large amount of the people at this point. You didn’t like to start gossip… because gossip the others did. They chatted before and after class about all sorts of things.“Why do you care if they know of our relationship?”“I just don’t want them to resent me for it, I guess?” You offered up, almost as if you yourself were confused by it. “Yeah. That’s it.” You said, thinking more and more about it. “I don’t want them to resent me because I’m with you. They’d be jealous… Because they don’t think I’m good enough for you.”//(There is a chapter where the yoga instructor is referred to as Ricardo, and one where he is referred to as James for people who would rather read it as that type of an AU fic)





	1. Ricardo Version

**Author's Note:**

> A Ricardo Steltzer/Reader fanfiction because my ass is THIRSTY. 
> 
> The reader is referred to with female pronouns and has a vagina.
> 
> There are probably plot holes and grammatical errors, but, it's a reader insert smut fic what more do you want from me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the version where the character is referred to as Ricardo

“You need to straighten your spine.” Ricardo whispered into your ear “Otherwise it’ll start to ache.” His voice dropped on the word ache, and god it made some other parts of you ache at the tone. 

Hands traced their way up your back, guiding your into his desired position, his voice whispering niceties as you corrected your posture. “Good girl...” He could see he shiver this caused you when his hot breath ghosted onto your ear, and a light chuckle followed. 

He pulled back after a moment more, his hands staying just slightly longer than they needed to. Longer than if it were another person. You were positive nobody else in the class noticed, too focused on their own routines, but it didn’t stop you from worrying about it... You were naturally a worrying person, that’s part of why you joined this yoga class. To relax. 

Ricardo moved on to another person, but didn’t stay longer than a second at each, offering soft words of encouragement or critique to the more experience members of the class. 

His eyes rarely spent more than a few seconds from your gaze, always gravitating it’s way back to yours. 

“Okay…” He said, now back at the front of class. “I think that will be enough for today. Thank you all for coming, and remember that we will not be having a class next week, and they are going to be resuming on July, 26.” His voice, as soft as honey still manage to command the room as everyone waited patiently for instruction before they started to pack up.

He purposely waited a moment, seeing if anyone newcomers would break tradition of him officially ending the class before starting to stir.

Nothing. Almost complete silence other than the calm breaths of everyone around you. 

“May peace be with you on your journey until we meet again.” Ricardo bowed forward and did the gesture. “Namaste.” 

Everyone else repeated the gesture and word, starting to pack up their items immediately and file cleanly out of the room. You waited behind, patiently.

Ricardo knew what you were doing, you could tell with the slight smile on his face, but he made it seem like he was nonchalant about the whole matter, as he sat down back onto his mat, the one directly in front of yours, only a few feet away. 

He leaned forward, stretching out his spine. “Can I help you?” He asked, as soon as he heard the last person make their way out the door. 

You walked over to the door and closed it, locking it as you turned around. “People are going got catch on if you keep touching me like that in class.” 

It was your 14th week at the bi-weekly yoga class (Ricardo had convinced you to join after you’d been dating for a few weeks), and you knew a large amount of the people at this point. You didn’t like to start gossip… because gossip they did. They chatted before and after class about all sorts of things.

“Why do you care if they know of our relationship?” Ricardo asked, pulling his body up into a cross legged sitting position.

You considered that for a minute. “I just…” You sat down on the other side of the yoga mat he was on, this room was really only meant for yoga after all and there really wasn’t any other furniture unless you counted the yoga balls and other accessories in the corner. “A lot of them are attracted to you, Ricardo.” 

His eyes softened at that, and he reached a hand out, his beads jangling as his hand covered yours. “I’m yours. You know that. I’m not with any of them.” He paused for a moment, somehow being able to tell that wasn’t the full truth you were upset, even if you didn’t. “Is that truly the only reason?”

“I just don’t want them to resent me for it, I guess?” You offered up, almost as if you yourself were confused by it. “Yeah. That’s it.” You said, thinking more and more about it. “I don’t want them to resent me because I’m with you. They’d be jealous… Because they don’t think I’m good enough for you.” 

Ricardo nodded solemnly, always seeming like he was forever wise to whatever you were feeling. “I think you need to worry more about your own emotions, you’ll lose your mind if you spend all of your days worrying about how others portray you.” Talking to him was therapeutic, he knew just what to say to help you work through your feelings. His hand curled around yours, giving you the most sincere look you’d ever seen in anyone. 

He was exactly right. At times you really hated it when he always turned everything into a learning or positive experience- ‘You know, this flat tire gave us the time to consider our options for our plans for this trip’ or ‘The power going out all day really helped us reconnect with nature’... but right now? It was exactly what you needed.

You were never as good at words as he was, but that wasn’t the only option you had to show him your love. Learning forward, you captured his lips into a kiss. That’s where the smirk from earlier reappeared, knowing that he had brightened your mood once more. 

The kiss deepened for a moment, before he pulled back. “You truly do look beautiful like this…” Ricardo muttered against your open mouth, your breath intermingling with each other. He looked down at you, viewing you all sweaty in your yoga gear. Ricardo believed in sweating out the ‘toxins’ of the body, so the yoga room was kept… very warm. 

As he leaned back in to kiss you again you were glad for the fact that this particular yoga room didn’t have a large window like the last one Ricardo had worked out of, him having just moved into this new one last week. It did have a large mirror opposite of where most of the mats sat, however. You guessed it was to make the room feel larger than it actually was. 

Your tongues moved together semi-rhythmically, and if you were as poetic as Ricardo was, you could say that they were dancing. 

A hand gently moved from where they had been resting at your hands and lightly caressed it’s way to the small of your back. He moved it around there, ghosting over your ribs and causing you to shiver. 

“I want to try something…” He said, his voice slightly deeper now that he was aroused. 

You looked at him confused, but nodded approval nonetheless. You trusted him wholeheartedly. 

Ricardo stood up and for a minute you thought he was going to walk away to grab something, but he simply just moved behind you to sit, allowing himself to stretch his legs out in front of you. 

Now that he no longer was blocking the mirror, you could see your figure nestled up against his, could see the look of adoration Ricardo had on his face as he stared at you… and you could also feel that adoration where his hard dick was very closely snuggled against your ass.

One hand landed on either side of your thighs, reaching around your torso to do so. “Open these, please.” Again, there was that breath at your throat again, this time more of a pant as he was excited for what was to come. 

Wordlessly, you did what Ricardo asked of you. The hands moved closer to where you wanted them, thumbs digging into the flesh it found there on the inside of your thighs, sending tingles of red hot want down to your crotch. 

You watched his eyes track his hands in the mirror, before coming to meet yours. One of his hands smoothly slipped it’s way past your yoga pants, but not yet into your panties. 

Ricardo had always had a thing for your underwear, and now wasn’t any exception. You felt his cock twitch through his pants and his breath catch as he realized just which underwear you were wearing- among his favorite pair. 

They were white lace, ones that you only wore when you knew that you were getting laid. You normally wore comfortable ones outside of that, especially while doing something like yoga. 

“You normally get changed immediately after yoga, did you plan for something like this to happen?” He asked so strained sounding, and this was one of your favorite types of Ricardo to deal with. Normally he was so composed, but a flustered Ricardo was… something else entirely. 

Your smile and tilt of your head was all he needed in confirmation. 

“Fuck…” He whispered, and it wasn’t often you could get him to do that and so you considered that a win. 

You could both see and feel the hand moving around your pants. It was impossible to see where the fingers were going, but you could feel them. Fingers teased your slit from outside of your underwear, and you could feel the heat of them through the fabric. You knew he could tell how wet you were, could feel the pulse of your cunt against his fingers. 

“You’re wet.” It wasn’t a question, more of just a statement. Ricardo pushed harder on the slit, focusing more on where he knew your clit was through the fabric. 

You couldn’t help the moan that pushed it’s way out of your throat, and at that you felt his cock once again, trapped behind you, twitch. 

Ricardo’s breath sped up against you, and you could tell it was because he’d just come up with an idea. “Your change of clothes is in your bag, right?” 

“Yeah…” You panted, barely able to focus on the words.

Ricardo’s movements were quick, and before you realized exactly what he was doing (in hindsight, you probably should’ve realized what he was doing, as he had a kink for this sort of thing) he had torn at the line of the hole in the crotch. Now, they were very thin and tight yoga pants, mind you. It didn’t take much to rip them, in fact, you had torn another pair a few weeks ago while stretching, so with little effort he had quite a sizeable hole where he wanted it: right in the crotch, to reveal the bright white underwear underneath. 

...Of course he left the underwear untouched. Of course they were fine.

“...You asshole.” You mumbled, but there really wasn’t any heat to it, other than the steady blush now on your cheeks. 

Ricardo’s beard pushed against your neck and his hands which had stopped touching you were you most wanted him were back, this time worming a finger into the side of your underwear. “Look at yourself.” Ricardo demanded, taking note of how your eyes floated mostly over his features. 

You watched, and felt, as the finger slowly push the underwear to the side to expose yourself to the mirror, and to Ricardo’s greedy eyes. “You look so good like this…” He whispered, leaving an open mouthed kissed against your neck which would probably leave a mark. 

His other hand came down, finally pushing a finger into your hot and ready cunt. “Jesus, you’re already so drenched…” Ricardo exhaled, his thumb from the hand holding your underwear to the side joining in as well, rewarding you with rubbing slowly against your clit.

You moaned, the drag of his thumb combined with the slightly rough pads of his finger pushing past your walls as he started to slowly fuck your with it, keeping it in the rhythm of his kneading.

Another finger pushed in beside the first, and fuck maybe Ricardo has something right about how hot mirrors can be because watching his fingers disappear into the pink of your pussy is pretty… arousing.

Slowly, but surely, his pace finally speeds up a smudge and now you really can’t help but gyrate your hips down to meet them as they fuck back up into you.

“I bet this would start some rumors, huh?” Ricardo rumbled into your ear, “One of them catching you humping my hand?” You can tell he really… really likes the idea of showing you off to them because his eyes slowly become glazed over as he gets lost in the fantasy for a moment. “Catching you with my cock, hard against your ass… Your pants ripped open for me.” 

Shit, his pace starts to speed up and now… you’re kind of thinking about his fantasy as well. That would be pretty hot. Who knew today was all about discovering kinks?

His eyes focus back on reality after a few moments, and with that he starts to speed up even more now. “You gonna come for me?” He asks, meeting you in the eyes through the mirror. “You gonna come all over my fingers, on my yoga mat I use every week?”

You can feel yourself tightening against not only his movements but his words as well, because fuck you hadn’t even considered the fact it was on his mat- hadn’t even thought about the repercussions of that, that every time he used it he would think of this moment.

That’s what finally drove you to come, your heat building up and if it weren’t for Ricardo’s lips covering yours you’re certain you would’ve screamed, because fuck was it intense. Your torso was shaking, and your thighs quaking against him as you rode down from your high, Ricardo’s hands gently leading you down that journey. 

You were still shuddering from the intensity of it when his hands left your now absolutely soaked cunt, causing you to jump when the underwear popped back in place, it gracing your very sensitive clit.

Ricardo offered you a kiss in apology. It was surprisingly quiet between you two for a few minutes, you still very much riding off the high of endorphins, and him just very much enjoying watching what he did to you. 

“When we get home…” You said, knowing it wouldn’t be for at least a few more minutes, at least for you- you doubted you could stand with how shaky your legs felt. “I’m going to ride you like there’s no tomorrow.” 

Ricardo’s smile was absolutely filthy. “Is that a promise?” 

“Oh it’s a fucking guarantee, Steltzer.”


	2. James Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the version of the fic where the character is referred to James instead of Ricardo

“You need to straighten your spine.” James whispered into your ear “Otherwise it’ll start to ache.” His voice dropped on the word ache, and god it made some other parts of you ache at the tone. 

Hands traced their way up your back, guiding your into his desired position, his voice whispering niceties as you corrected your posture. “Good girl...” He could see he shiver this caused you when his hot breath ghosted onto your ear, and a light chuckle followed. 

He pulled back after a moment more, his hands staying just slightly longer than they needed to. Longer than if it were another person. You were positive nobody else in the class noticed, too focused on their own routines, but it didn’t stop you from worrying about it... You were naturally a worrying person, that’s part of why you joined this yoga class. To relax. 

James moved on to another person, but didn’t stay longer than a second at each, offering soft words of encouragement or critique to the more experience members of the class. 

His eyes rarely spent more than a few seconds from your gaze, always gravitating it’s way back to yours. 

“Okay…” He said, now back at the front of class. “I think that will be enough for today. Thank you all for coming, and remember that we will not be having a class next week, and they are going to be resuming on July, 26.” His voice, as soft as honey still manage to command the room as everyone waited patiently for instruction before they started to pack up.

He purposely waited a moment, seeing if anyone newcomers would break tradition of him officially ending the class before starting to stir.

Nothing. Almost complete silence other than the calm breaths of everyone around you. 

“May peace be with you on your journey until we meet again.” James bowed forward and did the gesture. “Namaste.” 

Everyone else repeated the gesture and word, starting to pack up their items immediately and file cleanly out of the room. You waited behind, patiently.

James knew what you were doing, you could tell with the slight smile on his face, but he made it seem like he was nonchalant about the whole matter, as he sat down back onto his mat, the one directly in front of yours, only a few feet away. 

He leaned forward, stretching out his spine. “Can I help you?” He asked, as soon as he heard the last person make their way out the door. 

You walked over to the door and closed it, locking it as you turned around. “People are going got catch on if you keep touching me like that in class.” 

It was your 14th week at the bi-weekly yoga class (James had convinced you to join after you’d been dating for a few weeks), and you knew a large amount of the people at this point. You didn’t like to start gossip… because gossip they did. They chatted before and after class about all sorts of things.

“Why do you care if they know of our relationship?” James asked, pulling his body up into a cross legged sitting position.

You considered that for a minute. “I just…” You sat down on the other side of the yoga mat he was on, this room was really only meant for yoga after all and there really wasn’t any other furniture unless you counted the yoga balls and other accessories in the corner. “A lot of them are attracted to you, James.” 

His eyes softened at that, and he reached a hand out, his beads jangling as his hand covered yours. “I’m yours. You know that. I’m not with any of them.” He paused for a moment, somehow being able to tell that wasn’t the full truth you were upset, even if you didn’t. “Is that truly the only reason?”

“I just don’t want them to resent me for it, I guess?” You offered up, almost as if you yourself were confused by it. “Yeah. That’s it.” You said, thinking more and more about it. “I don’t want them to resent me because I’m with you. They’d be jealous… Because they don’t think I’m good enough for you.” 

James nodded solemnly, always seeming like he was forever wise to whatever you were feeling. “I think you need to worry more about your own emotions, you’ll lose your mind if you spend all of your days worrying about how others portray you.” Talking to him was therapeutic, he knew just what to say to help you work through your feelings. His hand curled around yours, giving you the most sincere look you’d ever seen in anyone. 

He was exactly right. At times you really hated it when he always turned everything into a learning or positive experience- ‘You know, this flat tire gave us the time to consider our options for our plans for this trip’ or ‘The power going out all day really helped us reconnect with nature’... but right now? It was exactly what you needed.

You were never as good at words as he was, but that wasn’t the only option you had to show him your love. Learning forward, you captured his lips into a kiss. That’s where the smirk from earlier reappeared, knowing that he had brightened your mood once more. 

The kiss deepened for a moment, before he pulled back. “You truly do look beautiful like this…” James muttered against your open mouth, your breath intermingling with each other. He looked down at you, viewing you all sweaty in your yoga gear. James believed in sweating out the ‘toxins’ of the body, so the yoga room was kept… very warm. 

As he leaned back in to kiss you again you were glad for the fact that this particular yoga room didn’t have a large window like the last one James had worked out of, him having just moved into this new one last week. It did have a large mirror opposite of where most of the mats sat, however. You guessed it was to make the room feel larger than it actually was. 

Your tongues moved together semi-rhythmically, and if you were as poetic as James was, you could say that they were dancing. 

A hand gently moved from where they had been resting at your hands and lightly caressed it’s way to the small of your back. He moved it around there, ghosting over your ribs and causing you to shiver. 

“I want to try something…” He said, his voice slightly deeper now that he was aroused. 

You looked at him confused, but nodded approval nonetheless. You trusted him wholeheartedly. 

James stood up and for a minute you thought he was going to walk away to grab something, but he simply just moved behind you to sit, allowing himself to stretch his legs out in front of you. 

Now that he no longer was blocking the mirror, you could see your figure nestled up against his, could see the look of adoration James had on his face as he stared at you… and you could also feel that adoration where his hard dick was very closely snuggled against your ass.

One hand landed on either side of your thighs, reaching around your torso to do so. “Open these, please.” Again, there was that breath at your throat again, this time more of a pant as he was excited for what was to come. 

Wordlessly, you did what James asked of you. The hands moved closer to where you wanted them, thumbs digging into the flesh it found there on the inside of your thighs, sending tingles of red hot want down to your crotch. 

You watched his eyes track his hands in the mirror, before coming to meet yours. One of his hands smoothly slipped it’s way past your yoga pants, but not yet into your panties. 

James had always had a thing for your underwear, and now wasn’t any exception. You felt his cock twitch through his pants and his breath catch as he realized just which underwear you were wearing- among his favorite pair. 

They were white lace, ones that you only wore when you knew that you were getting laid. You normally wore comfortable ones outside of that, especially while doing something like yoga. 

“You normally get changed immediately after yoga, did you plan for something like this to happen?” He asked so strained sounding, and this was one of your favorite types of James to deal with. Normally he was so composed, but a flustered James was… something else entirely. 

Your smile and tilt of your head was all he needed in confirmation. 

“Fuck…” He whispered, and it wasn’t often you could get him to do that and so you considered that a win. 

You could both see and feel the hand moving around your pants. It was impossible to see where the fingers were going, but you could feel them. Fingers teased your slit from outside of your underwear, and you could feel the heat of them through the fabric. You knew he could tell how wet you were, could feel the pulse of your cunt against his fingers. 

“You’re wet.” It wasn’t a question, more of just a statement. James pushed harder on the slit, focusing more on where he knew your clit was through the fabric. 

You couldn’t help the moan that pushed it’s way out of your throat, and at that you felt his cock once again, trapped behind you, twitch. 

James' breath sped up against you, and you could tell it was because he’d just come up with an idea. “Your change of clothes is in your bag, right?” 

“Yeah…” You panted, barely able to focus on the words.

James' movements were quick, and before you realized exactly what he was doing (in hindsight, you probably should’ve realized what he was doing, as he had a kink for this sort of thing) he had torn at the line of the hole in the crotch. Now, they were very thin and tight yoga pants, mind you. It didn’t take much to rip them, in fact, you had torn another pair a few weeks ago while stretching, so with little effort he had quite a sizeable hole where he wanted it: right in the crotch, to reveal the bright white underwear underneath. 

...Of course he left the underwear untouched. Of course they were fine.

“...You asshole.” You mumbled, but there really wasn’t any heat to it, other than the steady blush now on your cheeks. 

James' beard pushed against your neck and his hands which had stopped touching you were you most wanted him were back, this time worming a finger into the side of your underwear. “Look at yourself.” James demanded, taking note of how your eyes floated mostly over his features. 

You watched, and felt, as the finger slowly push the underwear to the side to expose yourself to the mirror, and to James' greedy eyes. “You look so good like this…” He whispered, leaving an open mouthed kissed against your neck which would probably leave a mark. 

His other hand came down, finally pushing a finger into your hot and ready cunt. “Jesus, you’re already so drenched…” James exhaled, his thumb from the hand holding your underwear to the side joining in as well, rewarding you with rubbing slowly against your clit.

You moaned, the drag of his thumb combined with the slightly rough pads of his finger pushing past your walls as he started to slowly fuck your with it, keeping it in the rhythm of his kneading.

Another finger pushed in beside the first, and fuck maybe James has something right about how hot mirrors can be because watching his fingers disappear into the pink of your pussy is pretty… arousing.

Slowly, but surely, his pace finally speeds up a smudge and now you really can’t help but gyrate your hips down to meet them as they fuck back up into you.

“I bet this would start some rumors, huh?” James rumbled into your ear, “One of them catching you humping my hand?” You can tell he really… really likes the idea of showing you off to them because his eyes slowly become glazed over as he gets lost in the fantasy for a moment. “Catching you with my cock, hard against your ass… Your pants ripped open for me.” 

Shit, his pace starts to speed up and now… you’re kind of thinking about his fantasy as well. That would be pretty hot. Who knew today was all about discovering kinks?

His eyes focus back on reality after a few moments, and with that he starts to speed up even more now. “You gonna come for me?” He asks, meeting you in the eyes through the mirror. “You gonna come all over my fingers, on my yoga mat I use every week?”

You can feel yourself tightening against not only his movements but his words as well, because fuck you hadn’t even considered the fact it was on his mat- hadn’t even thought about the repercussions of that, that every time he used it he would think of this moment.

That’s what finally drove you to come, your heat building up and if it weren’t for James' lips covering yours you’re certain you would’ve screamed, because fuck was it intense. Your torso was shaking, and your thighs quaking against him as you rode down from your high, James' hands gently leading you down that journey. 

You were still shuddering from the intensity of it when his hands left your now absolutely soaked cunt, causing you to jump when the underwear popped back in place, it gracing your very sensitive clit.

James offered you a kiss in apology. It was surprisingly quiet between you two for a few minutes, you still very much riding off the high of endorphins, and him just very much enjoying watching what he did to you. 

“When we get home…” You said, knowing it wouldn’t be for at least a few more minutes, at least for you- you doubted you could stand with how shaky your legs felt. “I’m going to ride you like there’s no tomorrow.” 

James' smile was absolutely filthy. “Is that a promise?” 

“Oh it’s a fucking guarantee, Wilson.”


End file.
